


afternoon nap

by infelphira



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infelphira/pseuds/infelphira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squalo is still recovering from his injuries from his fight with Yamamoto for the Vongola Rings. Drabble, a little XS fluff. Summary and fic reposted from ff.net, originally posted Sep 26, 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	afternoon nap

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble to make myself feel better after a tiring day. Squalo's condition is actually how I feel right now, minus being cut up. Fluffy and silly but that's what makes it good.

Squalo sank down into the soft chair with a heavy sigh. The wounds he'd received from the battle with sword brat Yamamoto still hadn't fully recovered, but at least he wasn't wheelchair bound anymore. Still, his joints were stiff and it hurt to stand for too long, he simply couldn't take it. It drove him nuts that he couldn't train without being forced to take such long breaks.

Squalo gave a frustrated look to his sword arm. When he clenched his good fist, he found himself wincing. Where had he failed? He was the Sword Emperor, master of the blade and master of all styles of sword, killer of swordsmen. Yet here he found himself confined to a wheelchair and later still crippled after a month of recovery. After what, fighting some middle school brat?

His cause was righteous, and he still believed he'd see Xanxus on the throne of Vongola sooner or later.

Squalo itched with endless, pent-up energy. He couldn't catch Bel and Lussuria was too wiggly to vent his frustrations upon. Levi was always lurking around his boss's side (it made Squalo ill to see Levi act like a desperate little beggar hoping to usurp Squalo's position as second) so there was nothing he could do there. All that was left was to sulk, away from the others and train.

Training made him tired, too tired, his body hadn't refueled his supply of blood and so he found himself anemic and light-headed during an intense training session. Squalo would snarl and bare teeth at any Varia member who tried to watch. They still watched, albeit from doorframes and behind weapon racks to avoid being caught in their second-in-command's line of sight. It was surreal for them to see him this way, but they weren't very good at consoling each other so no one dared utter a word to the shark.

Squalo found his eyelids weighing heavy as he lounged in the chair, stiff body thanking him for a chance at rest (Squalo simply wasn't very good at sitting still, his muscles had screamed at him all day). He flinched as he tried to stretch out his legs and sink deeper into the warm embrace of the chair. After a few minutes of pained wiggling, he was comfortable. His head lolled with exhaustion on his shoulder and he didn't seem to care that his silver hair was strewn across his shoulders and chest. He didn't remember at which point he drifted off.

Xanxus wouldn't have noticed Squalo was off somewhere besides trying to train his battered body if he hadn't found the silver shark in his favorite lounge chair. For a moment, he just stood and tilted his head at Squalo's sleeping visage (that was easily being devoured by the chair). Eventually, he took a lock of Squalo's silver hair and rubbed it between his fingers. He didn't even notice Squalo drowsily open his eyes until he shifted in the chair.

"Hmm..? Hey, boss what're you doin'?" Squalo croaked groggily.

Xanxus leaned over and kissed Squalo, still holding his silver hair. Before he pulled away he whispered against the shark's lips, "Don't you ever die on me you piece of trash."

Xanxus was up and walking away before Squalo could retort, leaving him in his favorite chair to rest with a slightly confused and tired look on his face.


End file.
